Impulse
by tears07
Summary: It has been almost a year since Sasuke & Sakura broke up and it has been terrible ever since. Besides the constant banters and silly attempts of getting them back together, it was dreadful & Sasuke is full of uncertainty & Sakura hasn’t gotten over it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/n: **This is my first Naruto fanfiction.

**Impulse**

Tears07

**Chapter I**

Sakura's Side

"Well, if in case you haven't noticed, I'm human too!" Sakura shouted as loud as she could muster even though the ones she's speaking too is just across her. Tears welled on her eyes but as much as she didn't want to let them see her in weakness, tears rolled down her flushing cheeks. "I need my friends! I need Sasuke!" She stood up from her favorite pink couch in the living room she was sitting on.

"We're not saying you have to be isolated from everyone else, honey." Her mother tried to comfort her. She stood up and walked to Sakura. She touched her shoulder and tried to calm her daughter down. "We have passed this stage in our lives too. We know how it feels like to be seventeen." She said, "You're already grown up and you need to—"

"That's it!" Sakura felt like she would burst. They just can't seem to understand, she thought to herself as she bitterly blamed herself for looking so weak in front of her parents. "You said it yourself! I'm already grown up!" As much as she would try to look so strong in front of her father, even having eye contact with him didn't seem to be very easy so she looked at the burning logs in the fireplace. "I can make decisions for my self so don't interfere with my life! You're ruining it!" She started to walk out of the room.

"Sakura," Her father's stern voice reverberated around the well-furnished living room of the Haruno family. Besides the constant ticking of the clock, Sakura's soft sniffs and the distant croaking of the frogs in the darkness of the night, his voice seemed to sound so severe and dominant that Sakura stopped in her steps.

"Please, father." The pink-haired girl managed to whisper but still didn't turn around to face her parents.

"Let her go, dear…" She heard her mother said and later sighed in loss.

For a slight moment, Sakura couldn't help but feel gratitude towards her gentle mother but she couldn't forget the fact that she was very angry with her parents. She walked out the living room and paused for a while when she heard the door behind her click close. She tried to calm herself but tears flowed from her green orbs and she couldn't help but squat on the floor with her knees across her chest and legs around her arms. She kept quiet as she tried to overhear the voices in the next room.

"She has gone overboard." She could hear her father's voice and could imagine him sitting by his lounge chair in front of the burning fire. "Get her back here."

"Leave her alone for a while," Her mother's gentle voice can be heard. "She'll come back for sure," But Sakura doubted it. After she recollected the happenings of their conversation earlier, she didn't think she could face her father again.

"She better be."

"Sakura," A voice called from the end of the hallway and Sakura almost shrieked in surprise.

Sakura gathered the remaining of her energy to stand up and ran to him. "Oniichan," She hugged him and sobbed in his chest.

Ryuu hugged his younger sister back and patted her back. "It's all going to be alright, Sakura. I'll always be here for you."

Hearing Ryuu's comforting words made Sakura cry out more. Despite Ryuu's and Sakura's five-year age gap, they were extremely close with each other. And even though sometimes Ryuu always argue with Sakura and tease her in a brotherly way, he was always there by her side. Sakura hated herself for forgetting him and was guilty for all the times she told him she hates him so much and that he was always an ass. But that was what a big brother should do, right?

"I love him, Oniichan."

Sakura doesn't know what to do.

**A/n:** I hoped you like it. I'll update soon enough. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/n: **I would just like to apologize for having short chapters and the long waits. I can not promise that I would update sooner but I can try. Hehehe. Bear with me, I have my reasons. Please do review with constructive criticism (no, I do not mean flames), I want to know my flaws and mistakes and I want to improve to be better.

Thanks to the following for reviewing:

**sw337 p34 n3k0-ch4n**-Well, you just have to stick around to know. And about that pizza thing, I think I'm going to get and eat some too! yum

**vague221**- Hahahaha! Thanks.

**BWOLFY****- **Here it is!

**basta basta**- Whatever, sis.

**Impulse**

Tears07

**Chapter II**

Sasuke's Battle

"Beats me," Naruto said as he sat down in a couch near the heater. He crossed his arms and tilted his head back murmuring to himself how this is the life. The blonde spiky-haired boy then sighed.

"Surely _I_ can defeat him,"

Naruto suppressed a snort but didn't say a thing.

"No, I don't think so, Sasuke." Shikamaru said from the kitchen where he was still eating Naruto's homemade ramen which was surprisingly edible, thanks to Iruka's patience in teaching him how to cook.

Sasuke who was standing in the small porch regardless of the biting chilly winter air looking absently at the beautiful view of the Konoha Village from the boys' dormitory balled his hands and punched the rusting rails that supported him and kept him from falling from the seventh floor.

Just this morning, Sasuke was challenged to a fight by the famous heir of the Haruno clan, Ryuu and he was uneasy. Besides the rumors he heard of how Ryuu never lost a battle and how he was a very skilled ninja plus the fact that he mastered their powerful blood limit, he was nervous of the deal they made. Sasuke didn't know what got over him but he was too cocky and overwhelmed that he agreed at once.

The deal was pretty easy to understand. If Sasuke wins, he'll get an affirmation of Ryuu's approval of his relationship with Sakura and Ryuu will banish himself from the family as Sasuke will be the new heir to the Haruno clan. However if Ryuu triumphs over the Uchiha, Sasuke has to never touch his little cherry blossom again and earn rejection from Ryuu which would definitely destroy Sasuke's name. It was incredibly hard on each of their parts since Ryuu's goal is to succeed the Haruno clan while Sasuke's dream was to rebuild the Uchiha name and both loved Sakura very much.

"I have gotten myself into so much trouble," Sasuke said to himself between clenched teeth and murderous blood red eyes.

"Good luck, Sasuke!" Ino cheered on even though she herself knew the Uchiha prodigy was no match for the Haruno who stood calmly across the uninhabited but well-tended coast of Kikushin Lake, waiting. She was worried over the circumstances that loomed over not only on her ultimate crush but of her former best friend as well. She wondered where Sakura could be and imagined her sitting on the windowpane… probably crying…

"Sasuke is a skillful ninja," Shikamaru said as he looked at both of the competing ninjas, "But Haruno-san is simply superb." He sighed and settled himself to sit on a higher mound to be able to see in the thicket of greenery where the combat would be held. "This is just so troublesome..."

At the sound of the loud chiming bells on the highest tower of Konoha the battle begun. It was six o'clock in the morning and to most people, especially the elderly citizens, it meant it was the time to prepare and work. But neither of the opposing rivals is moving.

Sasuke contemplated and focused on gathering his charka for practical use. In fact, he doesn't know what to do. He never knew how the Haruno blood limit functions nor has he witnessed a Haruno using it. But, one thing was for sure, Ryuu would be unpredictable and his Sharingan would be of no use.

He looked at the Uchiha prodigy in front of him meters away and saw courage and strength in his onyx orbs. He was definitely a strong one and he should not let his guard down. Sasuke is not to be underestimated. Ryuu thought to himself, "This is going to be a challenge."

**A/n:** I hoped you like it. I'll update soon enough. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/n: **Thanks to the following for reviewing:

**BloodRuby, wolfs, dashdashhyphenspace-**

**Impulse**

Tears07

**Chapter III**

The End and Beginning

As much as Sasuke wanted to stand tall and fight back but he couldn't. His body couldn't bare the ache anymore. _He is much too strong, but I won't give up_, Sasuke thought. Sasuke was blown away to a nearby tree which was hollowed on the trunk because of his weight and Ryuu's enormous charka blow and caused some grass to be slashed as if Sasuke was a pair of gardening scissors.

He slowly stood up and gathered the remaining of his energy. He could hear Ino's cries and knew his friends were still there but it was distant… too distant. He looked around and felt like keeling over to the ground. Somehow he could smell blood and damn, he was covered by it, and what was much worse, it was his.

Sasuke swore to use his Chidori to the minimum. Hell, when has he last used it? Last week? No… last month. It causes his charka to drop to zero and body immobilized. Besides that, it is a torturous way to knock on death's door. You could be swallowed in doom forever but it makes the enemy way straight ahead of you. But those are just possibilities and it is very possible in Sasuke's situation right now.

He is terrible weak and it has been hours since the duel started. The morning sun was almost like weighing heavily on his eyes and the long, long, green, green grass of Kikushin Lake's bay made it all the way harder for Sasuke to move and spot the elder Haruno. Sasuke had no choice but to activate Sharingan.

In Neji's point of view, Sasuke has little chance of winning this battle against Ryuu. It's actually a gentler excuse of saying Sasuke is losing. Neji shook his head.

Shikamaru glanced around and noticed that the group of four audiences has become a crowd of thirteen people plus a canine. Somehow the agreement of making this battle a hush-hush has failed and there is always a culprit. Chouji wouldn't say a word but chomp, chomp and chomp on his unlimited supply of fattening junk foods and Ino promised with the usual girly cross-my-heart-Shikamaru-die-yadda-yadda verse and swore if she ever slipped a word, she'd give up all her nice purple dresses and she loved those! There's only one suspect.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Nyah, nyah… where's Ryuu-nii?" Naruto swiveled and narrowed his bluer than blue eyes. He sat down on the foot of the hill and lazily chomped on a blade of grass which made Temari flinch.

"He's there!" Tenten exclaimed excitedly and pointed at the sky. Haruno Ryuu would be attacking his well-known finishing move.

Hinata screamed.

"Oh man…" Naruto groaned as he pulled a bandage around Sasuke's arm. He's been doing this same routine for hours and he was getting tired. Everyone knows Naruto is one lazy boy.

"Do it gently, damn it!" Sasuke snapped as his throbbing muscles, and probably a fractured bone ached like burning hell. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that he was beaten all over his body. He wished Ryuu didn't hesitate and made the blow to the minimum instead which made Sasuke survive.

The Uchiha cursed as he realized it could've been the end. He didn't want to die with his blood all over a Haruno (much less with Ryuu). He did not want to survive all the challenges in his adolescent life just to be slaughtered by Ryuu. But of course, he wouldn't want to be dead unless he could end Itachi's life. That was his sole purpose of living!

He punched the closest thing to him. Which unfortunately or fortunately was the bed itself, he was lying on. But to that extent, his bandaged knuckles began to bleed again. Sasuke was angry.

Naruto whimpered like a child, "I'm tired Sasuke…" He hadn't noticed the fuming man beside him as he was always oblivious of people's thoughts.

"And I have battled with Haruno Ryuu for almost seven hours." He said grudgingly.

Naruto didn't have any retorts and continued bandaging Sasuke's left arm.

Sasuke totally lost.

**A/n:** I hoped you like it. I'll update soon enough. Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
